Talk:Collective (episode)
Borg baby What happened to the Borg baby that was beamed from the cube to Voyager? It's never seen or mentioned after The Doctor saves its life. Did it die later or what? -Platypus Man 04:43, 28 Aug 2005 (UTC) :The baby was never mentioned onscreen again, but Brannon Braga claimed she was given back to her people offscreen in . -- Miranda Jackson (Talk) 05:07, 28 Aug 2005 (UTC) ::The dissection of the statement Capt. Janeway makes in the Background section is flawed. It is more logical to assume that when she says "the other two", she is referring to the other two individuals, not two races.R2data 11:59, 13 July 2008 (UTC) Removed speculation :It is possible that the infant was returned to her homeworld soon after being found, however since the captain states in her log a the end of the episode that there are only "four very troubled children", it is reasonable to assume that the infant dies due to its weak and imature condition not long after being rescued. I removed the above as it was unneeded. It is enough to state that the baby was never mentioned again; let's let the reader draw their own conclusions. --From Andoria with Love 22:51, 9 October 2006 (UTC) :Seven saves the life of an infant that was in a malfunctioning maturation chamber. We last see her in sickbay, where The Doctor claims that she almost died but will live, but she is never mentioned again on the show. There are some hints to what happened to the child. At the end of the episode Janeway states in her log "leaving us with ''four troubled children", suggesting that the infant was already no longer on board; however, if examined carefully, her later statement "we've sent out calls to any Brunali or Norcadian ships in the vicinity, but we haven't gotten any responses so far, and we're still trying to figure out where the other two came from" clarifies the issue. Icheb is a Brunali and Mezoti is a Norcadian. Azan and Rebi are both of the as-yet unknown Wysanti race, leaving one race – that of the infant – unaccounted for. After all, it would be reasonable to suppose Janeway does not consider the infant capable of being troubled.'' : just removed again...MajorTom1 22:42, December 21, 2011 (UTC) ::First, I've add the text that was removed here, since it is not the same as what was removed before. Second, use the edit summary box when removing anything from now on. ::That said, I find presenting options for this to not be speculation per se, since the canon policy has this to say: "Explanations of the conflict (for example, suggestions for reconciliation) and the reason for the selection of one resource over another can appear in a manner that is set off from the main text of the article (for example, in a background note or on the discussion page)." - 23:07, December 21, 2011 (UTC) :Okay. I suppose I concede to your logic. However, can it be reworded so it is not so speculative? As far as reading the edit summary box, please fill me in on what I did wrong. Is it because I deleted something similar to what was posted above, but not verbatim? I apologize for not completely grasping the aforementioned policies.MajorTom1 23:23, December 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Removals should be accompanied with a reason in the edit summary box; in this case something like "remove speculation to talk page" or the shorter "rm spec to talk" should have been used, so the edit history shows why something was removed. Removed bg notes, entire sections, paragraphs, etc. should be placed on the talk page unless the removed text is already there, or something very similar. This note has changed quite a bit since the original version, so the text should have been added here. ::If you have suggestions on how to reword the note, or what parts are unnecessary speculation, please continue. - 23:38, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Suggestion for memorable quote There was a scene where one bridge officer (I forget who) was talking about the immaturity of the Borg children, acting irrationally, refusing to accept authority, etc., to which Tuvok replied that perhaps adolescents from every species are the same. IMHO, that has the makings of a good "memorable quote", however, despite just having seen the episode about an hour ago, my famously bad memory has made me forget the exact wording of the quote (or even who the bridge officer was). If someone else agrees this is worthy to be added, and knows the missing info, it has my vote to be included ...-- 22:50, 6 September 2007 (UTC) It was Janeway. She said, "The Borg are predictable -- they'll either ignore you or assimilate you -- but these children ..." and it prompted Tuvok's response. I don't recall the exact wording of Tuvok's reply, either. - Bridge 13:03, 7 September 2007 (UTC) ::Heard the quote again, added. (BTW, I was the original asker, before I got an account). --The Time Traveller 00:54, 23 April 2008 (UTC) Captions The captions on the pictures have a little more flare than we're used to. Can we keep them? is this acceptable? (The Ace of Cubes etc.) I think it ads some spice to the article, but I'm not sure what you all think of it. (Vince 04:27, 22 April 2008 (UTC)) Re-use of prop? Was the borg shield generator a re-use of the artificial intelligence from 'Think Tank'? --AnonyQ 01:41, 27 January 2009 (UTC) :Speaking of re-used props. I think the dress Mezoti is wearing at the end of the episode is the one worn by Isabella The triangular buttons are pretty distinctive.--A Pickering 17:41, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Removed bgnote I removed the following: *What appears to be a Cardassian ship is visible in the hanger with the Delta Flyer, below it on the port side. as, quite frankly, I don't see it. -Angry Future Romulan 22:22, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Salvage? Why didn't they salvage anything from the Cube after they were done? Harry mentioned passing a transwarp coil, surely that would have been useful. :I'm not sure, however article talk pages are not for asking general questions; they are for discussing changes to the article. The Reference Desk can be used to ask specific questions about other subjects.--31dot 08:35, September 4, 2011 (UTC)